The use of high density integrated circuit (IC) packages of the LSI/VLSI types comprised of approximately 100 to more than 300 interface (input/output) pins has become commonplace in the electronics field. Such IC packages are generally designed to be mounted in a connector or socket. The latter commonly have a plurality of electrical contacts which apply friction pressures to the respective pin surfaces as the latter are inserted therein. Because of the large number of pins involved and the last mentioned pressures, an insertion force of large magnitude applied orthogonally to the outer package surface is required to seat the package in the connector. The amount of insertion force required is such that the surface of the interconnection medium to which the connector contacts are electrically connected may be distorted or otherwise damaged. Moreover, the subsequent removal of the IC package from the connector cannot be readily accomplished without the aid of a special extraction tool. An additional problem stemming from the large number of IC interface pins is that perfect registration between the pin locations and the homologous pin-receiving openings of the connector contacts is required. Even slight deviations in such registration may result in damage to the pins during the insertion process.
In view of the aforementioned problems in present day connector design, it is apparent that a connector is needed which will provide low insertion and removal force conditions, while maintaining adequate electrical contact pressure during normal operation. Moreover, the requirement of perfect registration of the IC pins and the connector contacts should be eliminated.
The connector of the present invention provides a simple, cost-efficient solution to these problems.